


Outta Time

by xrosyaffair



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosyaffair/pseuds/xrosyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae is seventeen and suicidal when he meets Hyukjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta Time

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song "Outta Time" by Natalia Kills, soo...listen to it while you read?? 
> 
> song quotes are in italics.

_You knew that I could hurt you, But you said I was worth the fight._

Donghae had always been a friendly person. But, on the inside, he had always been fighting his demons. He had always been on the brink of suicide for as long as he could remember.

_We’ve been driving down this road since I was 17. You can tear my heart like pages in a magazine. I know that you’re not waiting at the end of the telephone line._

Until he met Hyukjae when he was only 17. Hyukjae had always been there for Donghae at his lowest moments. He had always comforted him when he needed it most. Hyukjae always listened to every problem Donghae talked about. He was Donghae’s first love.

_You thought you could make me better, And I’d hoped it’d turn out right._

But, even though the two loved each other, Donghae’s suicidal thoughts never fully went away. And he could feel Hyukjae getting tired of all his fucking problems, so Donghae decided to end it all.

_I wish I could take you back, But I’m out of time._

Hyukjae was going to visit Donghae at his apartment this warm, sunny day in May. Sadly, Hyukjae, once he walked in, found Donghae with his wrists cut, a suicide note close to the huge puddle of blood.

After Hyukjae read the note, he collapsed onto the floor, a sobbing mess.

“What do you mean you wish you could take me back, you selfish bastard?! You never lost me!!” Hyukjae shook his boyfriend’s motionless body.

“I love you, Donghae!! Come back! You weren’t out of time yet! We weren’t out of time!!”

_We’re out of time. -Lee Donghae._

**Author's Note:**

> actually, i am really starting to hate this story because it's so short but ehh...hope someone enjoyed it.


End file.
